Conventional arrows have arrowheads with one or more fixed blades. The cutting ability of these arrows is limited which often results in a superficial wound or a wound causing the hunted game to slowly bleed to death or suffer. Also, conventional arrows have a tendency to pass through the game or other target resulting in lost arrows. The term "game" refers to wild animals, fowl and fish. Conventional arrows are not effective in hunting wild turkeys, as they pass through or remain in the turkeys without achieving execution. The wounded turkeys can survive a considerable period of time before death or prey of an animal.
Prior arrowheads have been provided with movable cutting blade structure that cooperates with one or more fixed blades to cut game or a target. For example, B. H. Steinbacher, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,568,417, discloses an arrowhead assembly having fixed blades and a pair of pivoting blades located between the fixed blades. The pivoting blades move in a rearward direction to an open position when the arrowhead enters the game or target. Additional hunting arrows having extendable cutting blades are shown by E. P. Cox in U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,657 and R. S. Vocal in U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,529.